


Bruises the color of his hair

by passionatememes



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Short, and sei loves him for it even though it makes him worry sometimes, idk the mizusei tag needs more fluff, mizuki is a big fluffball even when injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatememes/pseuds/passionatememes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be home an hour ago, Sei noted. Yes, Mizuki was often late coming home, especially on Friday and Saturday nights, but he was never this late.</p>
<p>In which Mizuki is late and Sei worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises the color of his hair

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by imagineyourotp.tumblr.com

Mizuki was late.

He was supposed to be home an hour ago, Sei noted, sighing and glancing away from the built-in clock on his coil. Yes, Mizuki was often late coming home, especially on Friday and Saturday nights, but he was _never_ this late. At least not without calling and letting Sei know.

Texting Mizuki again, he got up, deciding to busy himself with something before he let his worry consume him. Mizuki was probably fine… Maybe he had had a little too much to drink and was hanging out with Koujaku.

Sei nodded to himself. Yeah. That was probably it.

Another hour later and Sei was freaking out.

Mizuki was never two hours late, even when he stayed late with Koujaku. There had been no trace of him, and he wasn’t picking up his phone calls. He had even called Koujaku, who had told him that Mizuki had left his bar an hour ago. Sei bit his lip, getting up to wait by the window. He sat down in the armchair there and pulled a blanket around him, wrapping himself up tight in it and then hugging his knees. And then he waited.

After another twenty minutes that felt like forever, he saw a trio stumble up to his door and then walk inside.

“Hey… Sei, is it?” A voice called. “We got Mizuki right here, ‘e got a little roughed up, but ‘e should be fine.”

Sei practically flew down the stairs, almost tripping down them along the way. Mizuki was slung over one of the people’s shoulders, passed out with a bandage around his head. Sei frowned, worried, but also partly relieved to see him.

“We can help you get him up,” the other person added. Sei nodded at him, pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to carry Mizuki on flat ground, nevertheless up the stairs.

“Please…” He was able to choke out, finding it was a little hard to talk after being so anxious for so long. The two nodded and carried Mizuki up, setting him down on the couch. Sei went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit and then to the kitchen to grab a package of frozen peas to use as an ice pack. Coming back, he set the items on the coffee table and went to unwrap the bandage around Mizuki’s head.

“... Are you two from Dry Juice?” Sei asked, glancing up at the two men who had brought Mizuki home. The two nodded. “After ‘e came back from the hospital and refounded it, we were the first to come back.”

“He talks about you all day now,” The other nodded, grinning a little as Sei’s face turned pink.

“I can see why now, you are cute... “

Sei bit his lip, unsure how to reply to that.

“T-thank y-”

“Oi, don’t go flirting with my Sei,” Mizuki groaned from the couch, moving his leg and kicking the one who had said that. All three of them jumped, but Sei couldn’t help but smile just a little.

“Sorry, boss.” The two of them looked a little embarrassed. “Since you’re awake now and not dead, we’ll be going. See ya tomorrow.”

Mizuki lifted an arm and waved, shutting his eyes again. Sei resumed unwrapping the bandage on his head gently.

“... What happened?” He finally asked, getting the bandage off and then wincing at the sight of Mizuki’s bloody forehead.

“I was heading home and we got fucking jumped,” he sighed. “Our reputation isn’t enough to scare dipshits away anymore, not since we were temporarily disbanded. But-” Mizuki cracked one eye opened and grinned. “You shoulda seen the other guy! He couldn’t even get up!”

“Mizuki, you had to be carried here.” Sei gave a gentle smile, getting up and grabbing a warm washcloth. “Hey, this is going to hurt for a minute…” He pressed the washcloth on the cut on his forehead, earning a wince and a small hiss of pain from the injured man. “Sorry…”

Sei felt Mizuki reach over and give his hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “You’re good.”

After Sei had cleaned the wound, dressed it, and bandaged it back up, he set the bag of frozen peas on top of his head and then sat back. “There. Anywhere else I  
need to fix?”

While Mizuki shook his head, Sei noted that there were various bruises the same color as his deep purple hair forming on his dark skin. Sei moved and gently touched a small bruise on his cheek and then checked to make sure that he wasn’t bleeding anywhere else.

While Sei did that, Mizuki looked up at him and then suddenly pulled him down to rest on top of him. Sei caught his lips upturned in a small smile.

“There’s this spot on my lips that needs to be fixed…” he suggested, grinning a bit wider. Leaning up, Sei pressed his lips against his.

“Better?”

“Better.”


End file.
